


Something Warm

by Not_You



Series: one only understands the things that one tames [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Coats, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finger Sucking, Guilt, Kneeling, Natasha Feels, Nick Fury Feels, POV Outsider, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Service Submission, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick Fury feels bad and one of his trusty agents brings him coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Warm

Nick is not brooding. He is not. If he happens to be spending more time in his office than ever after torturing his best friend and his best friend's sub, that is entirely coincidental. And he is sitting here with his head in his hands because he has a headache. He is not wracked with guilt and he is going to be _just fine_. A knock at the door makes him snap upright.

“Yes?”

“Agent Romanov, Director.”

“Come in.” He isn't sure what he's expecting, but Nastasha comes in with two paper cups of coffee. She's wearing her usual catsuit, that and the lidded cups implying a deliberate stop somewhere else before arriving here and putting on her uniform.

“I thought you might need this, sir.” She kneels beside his desk, so perfectly graceful. She sets one cup beside her knees and offers the other to Nick with both hands. He blinks, and takes it the same way.

“Thank you, Romanov.”

“Cafe Americano, four shots, chocolate hazelnut creamer, two sugars.”

There's nothing in the break rooms but drip coffee, usually brewed by some damned intern who doesn't realize that strength is a virtue. Through the joy of proper caffeine, Fury feels a spy's alarm at having been observed without his knowledge. Both of these feelings are heavily mixed with a dom's satisfaction in finding a beautiful sub so interested in his preferences. He sips the drink and finds it perfect, watching as Natasha tastes her own. “Very good,” Nick says at last, and Natasha smiles, blushing a pretty pink.

“Thank you, sir.”

Before Nick really knows what he's doing, he shifts his chair to the side so he can reach her. Nick has no patience for doms who think they can just touch any sub they want to, but he does want to. He puts his hand out slowly enough for her to draw back, but she doesn't. She leans in, in fact. Just a little bit, but Nick notices. He's pretty sure she can't actually help it, and the knowledge tingles down his spine. Natasha closes her eyes for just a moment as Nick strokes her hair, and then gazes up at him a sweet, appealing way that has nothing to do with the Black Widow or even Agent Romanov. “Such a good girl,” he says softly. “I'm glad to have you as part of my organization, Romanov.”

“Glad to be here, sir,” she whispers. They stay like that for a moment and then Nick withdraws his hand because he has no real excuse to remain. They drink their coffee in silence for a while longer, and then Natasha murmurs, “Would you like a situation report on Clint and Phil?”

“Of course.”

“Phil understands and forgives you.”

“And Barton still wants to gut me?”

“I think that will subside with time. What's more important is that Phil has him in hand again.”

Nick can't help a sigh of profound relief. He has been far more worried about Barton than he wants to admit. “How's Rogers dealing with it?”

“They've started sleeping with him in the literal sense. I think it's sweet.”

Nick smiles. “Glad someone's looking after him.” He can imagine losing a sub the way Rogers lost Barnes, but he prefers not to because the thought is kind of like having his soul flossed with barbed wire.

“I know how much you care, sir,” Natasha says with a mischievous smile, “but I won't tell anyone.”

“Thank you, Romanov.” He can't get over how comfortable their silences are, and he watches the way Natasha drinks, in tiny, time-expanding sips. Nick doesn't do many things without thinking them over carefully, but maybe this doesn't count. Maybe leaning down and gently taking Natasha's cup from her hand has been building since Phil's wedding, and maybe the little sound she makes as Nick starts to feed her the last of the coffee has been building for her entire life. It's a soft, relieved little cooing noise, and Nick shivers. He tips the cup a bit further to let her get the last drops, and then sets it on his desk. “Would you like to come closer, girl?” He speaks very softly, as if this is some kind of secret in a nest of spies.

“Yes, sir,” Natasha whispers, and crawls the last small distance, nuzzling her face against Nick's knee. “Oh,” she sighs, and trembles lightly as he strokes her hair again. Natasha burrows her pretty little face against his thigh like a friendly cat, and Nick swallows hard. He softly tells her that she's a good girl, petting her for a long moment before coaxing her up into his lap. His coaxing voice is rusty, but that doesn't seem to matter. She curls up small, a soft and heavy armful, and shyly takes Nick's hand. He smiles and laces their fingers together as he kisses her. It's a soft, chaste touch that almost doesn't happen, and then Natasha lets out a little whimper and Nick gives in and kisses her properly. It has been way too long since the last time Nick had a sweet little sub in his arms, and he holds Natasha close, cupping the back of her head in one hand as he learns her taste and luxuriates in the silkiness of her mouth. Natasha melts completely, and rests her head on Nick's shoulder when he pulls away at last.

“Guess I've showed my hand,” he murmurs, and Natasha smiles.

“I'm glad, sir.” She takes his hand and shyly slides his first two fingers into her mouth. Nick's heart rate shoots up to a snare drum pace and then evens out again as she suckles slowly, like she's comforting herself more than trying to affect him. Her eyes are closed now, lashes making dark crescents against her skin. One little hand is hanging onto a fistful of his coat, and without really thinking about it he wraps the flap over her like a wing. She opens her eyes and looks up at him, so sweet and so trusting that it should be setting off his bullshit alarm. It doesn't, though. Nick just smiles down at her and kisses her forehead. There's work he should be doing, but it can wait. It can wait while he holds his baby girl, stroking her tongue and murmuring nonsense to her.


End file.
